The present invention relates to desk lamps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a desk lamp having a stereo output device incorporated thereto.
The sound chest of a stereo equipment is generally made from a wooden material in a rectangular shape. This structure of sound chest produces poor resonance and unfavorably affect the sound effect of a stereo equipment. Further, adding additional functions to a desk lamp has become an important factor to attract consumers.